


Уход к миру

by Reymas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Gen, Original Character(s), Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Ковальски и Скамандер отправляются в путешествие для дополнения книги "Фантастические твари и места их обитания". Действие происходит после первого фильма и частичного возвращения памяти Якобу





	Уход к миру

_Дорогая Куини,  
  
Хочу сообщить вам, что отправляюсь в длительное путешествие с мистером Скамандером. Надеюсь привезти то, что вы хотели, успев к Рождеству. В качестве безмерного моего извинения примите эту корзинку, я приготовил сладости специально для вас. Помните, как мы проходили мимо того маленького магазинчика, и вам понравились маленькие зайчики из Китая?  
  
Искренне и всегда ваш,  
Якоб Ковальски_  
  
  


**Летучий голландец**

  
Волны шумно и беспорядочно бились о борта старенького трансокеанского лайнера. Якоб любил такие корабли — точно так же, как старинные здания, небольшие безделушки, красивую посуду, в которой видны отражения прошлого. Они напоминали о временах, когда не было всей этой гремящей техники, когда заводы еще не захватили мир. Пожалуй, он даже мечтал о возвращении тех времен.  
  
Когда еще не было войны, когда не было шумящих заводов и фырчащих машин.  
  
Якоб тяжело вздохнул и поискал глазами своего активного спутника. Ньют снова куда-то пропал, и очень хотелось надеяться, что в чемодан. А ведь ужин стынет, и душа истинного кулинара призывает приступить к трапезе.  
  
Ньют пришел буквально через несколько секунд. Стремительный, несколько неловкий во всем, что не касалось его обожаемых животных. Якоб покачал головой.  
  
— Садитесь же. Сегодня корабельный повар решил побаловать нас изысканной кухней, — это, конечно, было иронией. Бесконечные свиные отбивные и однообразные соусы могли свести с ума кого угодно. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Нет, — Ньют сел сперва на край стула, потом уже устроился поудобнее. Ел он быстро, будто бы даже почти не замечая, что именно. — Я услышал разговор матросов о том, что в угольном отсеке завелся дух. И решил проверить, нет ли там кого-то интересного. Вы знаете, в трюмах на подобных старых судах часто можно встретить занятных существ.  
  
Якоб завистливо вздохнул, оглядев его. Хорошо быть магом: можно спокойно испачкаться и потом выглядеть так, будто только что всю одежду выстирала и выгладила заботливая жена.  
  
— Так вы спускались в трюмы?  
  
— Да. И вы знаете, что? — Ньют нахмурился, задумчиво размазывая по тарелке соус насаженным на вилку кусочком мяса. — У меня такое впечатление, что на этом судне живет Вогельси1. И, я подозреваю, самка. Это плохо. Ее нужно поймать, пока она не вывела птенцов, ведь ее птенцы плотоядны.  
  
Якоб едва не подавился. Он подозревал, подозревал, что этим все закончится! А ведь путешествие еще только началось.  
  
— То есть вы имеете в виду, что скота им не хватит, и они…? Но она сама ведь тоже плотоядна, разве не так?  
  
— О, нет, — Ньют отмахнулся вилкой и, похоже, только теперь заметил мясо на ней. Доедал он уже в задумчивости. — Она сама очень приятное создание, вам наверняка понравится. Нежная и питается рыбой или водорослями. Ее родина — Саргассово море.  
  
Якоб неторопливо убрал заправленную за воротничок салфетку и растерянно улыбнулся.  
  
— Вы ведь знаете, я всегда готов вам помочь, — начал он и вздохнул. Он хотел бы назвать тысячу и еще пять причин, по которым он бы не хотел помогать ловить плотоядных птенцов, если они там есть. Но была и причина промолчать.  
  
Он ведь именно за этим безумием отправился в путешествие. Ну… ну, и еще за одной мелочью. Да, Куини будет рада!  
  


***

  
Они спускались вниз по шаткому железному трапу в царство механизмов и дыма. Якоб держал фонарь, помогая Ньюту рассмотреть план помещений. Конечно, можно было бы воспользоваться волшебством, но оно могло напугать вогельси. Вокруг гремели машины, поэтому расслышать что бы то ни было оказалось делом непростым.  
  
— Она должна быть вон в том помещении! — прокричал Ньют, указывая на почему-то незапертую дверь.  
  
— Что? — в ответ тоже пришлось кричать. Судно изрядно качало, поэтому сосредоточиться на чем-то одном получалось плохо. — А что там?!  
  
— Там она спит! Только осторожнее, она невидима!  
  
— ЧТО?! — а вот об этом надо было предупреждать сразу! — Она большая? Как я ее найду?  
  
— А вам и не надо! Просто стойте тут и свистите! — Ньют торопливо пошарил по карманам, доставая палочку. — Она любит свист и обязательно придет потанцевать!  
  
Сам он быстро отошел в сторону, оставив Якоба посреди коридора. Тот посмотрел на фонарь и поплотнее закутался в теплый дорожный плащ. И, чувствуя себя законченным идиотом, начал насвистывать.  
  
— Hej ty Wisło modra rzeko pod lasem, pod lasem…2  
  
Судно качнуло еще сильнее. Дверь хлопнула, кажется, сама по себе, и щеку обдало мокрым ветром. Он так и не увидел птицу, но почувствовал, как вокруг завихрился воздух.  
  
— Прекрасно, Якоб, — послышался шепот Ньюта из темного угла. — Продолжайте. Вы ей нравитесь.  
  
Это, конечно, радовало. Якоб попытался проследить за ветром, но увидел только размытые очертания… длинного птичьего хвоста?  
  
— A mam ci ja pęk fujarek za pasem, za pasem…  
  
Ветер усиливался. И не только вокруг Якоба. Наверху кто-то бегал, раздавались тревожные сигналы. Несчастный корабль подбрасывало на волнах, и Якобу пришлось привалиться к стене. Фонарь раскачивался, к горлу подкатывала тошнота.  
  
И тут Ньют сделал быстрое, неуловимое движение, что-то выкрикнув. Ветер не пропал, но стал видимым, превратившись в изящную птицу, похожую на большую чайку, но с очень длинным хвостом, как у райских птиц. Таких Якоб видел в книгах про тропики.  
  
— Берите ее! Только аккуратно! — скомандовал Ньют, не сдвинувшись с места — Она не боится магглов!  
  
Шаг. Еще два — и Якоб сел на корточки, тут же свалившись назад от немилосердной качки. Птица посмотрела на него одним глазом, другим, и вдруг присвистнула, перелетев на его живот. Она оказалась довольно увесистой для казалось бы бесплотного существа. Нежно погладив птицу по спинке, Якоб аккуратно перехватил ее поперек туловища и глянул в угол.  
  
Ньют не заставил себя ждать: подскочил и быстро забрал птицу. Еще пара секунд, и она исчезла в его бездонном чемодане. Выглядел он напряженным. Это разом притушило радость от осознания выполненного дела.  
  
— Что-то пошло не так? — решился все же уточнить Якоб.  
  
— Не то чтобы… пойдемте наверх. Надо посмотреть, что там творится. — ответил Ньют.  
  


***

  
Наверху творилось невообразимое. Палубы были пусты, и по ним качкой и ветром швыряло какие-то ящики. Волны захлестывали борта, поднимаясь немыслимыми валами. Внизу испуганно визжала и мычала скотина, откуда-то слышались голоса людей, но никого не было видно.  
  
Ньют махнул рукой.  
  
— Идемте в каюту. Буря закончится, и это пройдет.  
  
В каюте было тепло. В каюте было сухо. Да, сухо — это самое главное. Якоб с наслаждением скинул плащ и растер плечи.  
  
— Так все-таки… — начал он, оборачиваясь к Ньюту.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Этот корабль теперь — Летучий Голландец. Во время танца вогельси может сделать невидимыми любых живых существ. И вызвать бурю, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Но это не навсегда. А вот если бы у нее вывелись птенцы… Давайте ложиться. Не знаю, удастся ли это сделать при такой качке, но выходить наружу не стоит. Или может, сыграем в шахматы? У меня есть дорожный набор с креплениями.  
  


* * *

  
1\. Вогельси — птица, напоминающая большую чайку, но с прозрачным телом, которое помогает ей скрываться от посторонних взглядов. Обладает способностями как сама становиться невидимой, так и делать невидимым то, что захочет. Перья из ее крыльев используются для зелий и артефактов, связанных с невидимостью или искажением зрения. Вогельси очень любит петь и умеет призывать ветер, откликаясь на свист. С этим связано морское поверье о том, что ветер можно приманить, правильно посвистев.  
  
2\. Фрагмент польской народной песни «Висла» (Hej ty Wisło)  
  
  


**Смерть и колючки**

  
К Азорским островам, по счастью, судно уже приближалось почти обычным. Почти — потому что после применения заклятия забвения у всей команды и пассажиров образовался провал в памяти, не заполненный строками из судового журнала. И в этом была проблема: капитан, будучи человеком суровым, устроил выволочку всем, кто мог бы быть причастным к подобному упущению, но, к сожалению, и сам полностью вспомнить события недавнего прошлого не сумел. Среди команды пошли брожения и слухи.  
  
Но хорошо, что моряки суеверны. Якобу довольно быстро удалось свернуть разговор на морские байки, и вскоре всему происходившему уже было найдено некое объяснение. В общий разговор вступил корабельный механик, доказывающий теорию геомагнитного воздействия на людей, с ним не согласился старший помощник капитана Линдт, ярый любитель историй с плохим концом, и в итоге они поссорились. Но Якоба это уже не волновало: они же каждый день ссорятся, все привыкли.  
  
Инцидент замяли, слухи улеглись, пассажиры просто выпили по поводу. Но Якоба не оставляло ощущение, что все-таки они что-то забыли. Ньют его беспокойства не разделял. Он был уверен, что здесь больше нет никаких магических животных. И вогельси они оставили на островах, ей там будет вольготно.  
  
Вот только старпома нашли мертвым. Просто остановилось сердце. Но…  
  
На корабельного механика смотрели волком. Известно же, что они со старпомом поссорились. И известно, что механик травил крыс в своих владениях, и у него есть яд. А на теле Линдта были найдены глубокие царапины. Возможно, его порезали отравленным ножом.  
  
Никакие оправдания не помогали, и пусть даже официального обвинения ему предъявлено не было (в чем обвинять, если человек явно умер от естественных причин?), оставаться на этом судне ему было невыносимо. Капитан старался сохранять нейтралитет и сурово наказывал за проявления агрессии, но это не всегда спасало.  
  
Якоба мучила совесть. Возможно, в смерти старпома Линдта есть их вина. Почему-то казалось, что это связано с танцем вогельси. Ньют с ним не соглашался, но тоже был озабочен.  
  
— Вы знаете, Якоб, — обратился он к спутнику, наблюдая в иллюминатор, как приближается берег, — у меня создалось впечатление, что мистер Линдт что-то знал. И причиной его смерти стал страх.  
  
— Я тоже так думал, — кивнул Якоб. — Врач утверждал, что его здоровье было в порядке. И что это не действие яда.  
  
— Да. Просто остановка сердца. Я бы не хотел подозревать, но подобное можно совершить и при помощи Непростительных Заклятий, — тон Ньюта становился все более озабоченным. — Нам нужно как можно быстрее сойти на берег. Якоб знал, когда не следует спорить. И знал, когда нужно просто выполнить приказ. Выяснить подробности можно и потом, не так ли?  
  


***

  
Корабль должен был причалить в порту Танжера. Незадолго до прибытия Ньют наконец сполна поделился своими подозрениями.  
  
— Я видел зеленую вспышку в каюте мистера Линдта. Это значит, что на судне был еще один маг, кроме меня, и этот маг не гнушается убийствами. Если он узнает, что я его раскусил, то уничтожит нас обоих, не раздумывая.  
  
— Вы уверены, что он не узнает об этом сейчас? — подозрительно уточнил Якоб, быстро упаковывая вещи. — Должен вам сказать, что вы несколько выделяетесь из окружения, и это подозрительно.  
  
— Уверен. В случае проблем, мы станем невидимы. Я взял несколько перьев вогельси, и они нам помогут. Вот, держите. Когда понадобится, наденете этот медальон.  
  
— Ньют, — начал Якоб после паузы, — я понимаю, что кажусь назойливым, но мне кажется, что вы чего-то не договариваете. Позвольте догадаться, нюхлер опять…?  
  
— Да, — Ньют с подозрительной готовностью кивнул и поудобнее перехватил свой чемодан. — Я думаю, что да. Но еще не проверял. Не хочу рисковать.  
  
— Кхм-м-м… — Якоб тяжело и укоризненно вздохнул.  
  
— Якоб, я не хочу вас обижать. Но у вас нет защиты от проникновения в ваш разум, — Ньют посмотрел серьезно и сочувствующе. — Обещаю вам, скоро мы избавимся от этой обузы.  
  
— Хочу вам верить, — еще один вздох. — Ну что ж, пошли? Но я пока отойду на минуту.  
  
Не на минуту. На десять. Но зато за это время удалось уговорить капитана дать ему копию списка пассажиров. Дескать, понравилась ему одна леди, но вы же понимаете… Капитан понимал. Да и тайны в этом никакой не было.  
  
Вот теперь можно было приступать к организованному отступлению.  
  


***

  
То есть, не очень организованному. Танжер встретил их жарой, шумом и толкучкой. Это был довольно крупный для пустынной местности северной Африки город, экзотический и какой-то невесомый. Путешественники шли по белым мостовым, отражающим свет белого солнца. Белые стены домов возвышались над ними, но почти не давали тени, и только редкие деревья разнообразили пейзаж.  
  
Ньют придерживал чемодан. Якоб — остальные их вещи, а пуще того карманы: наверняка в этой толпе было множество воров. Во всех вопросах, касающихся общения с людьми, Якоб считал себя гораздо опытнее своего напарника. Поэтому и нанимал экипаж он тоже сам. Разбитая старая телега, запряженная мулами, должна была довезти их до некоего «тайного места», откуда уже можно будет пересесть на хороших верблюдов. Путь их лежал в Алжир.  
  
За время этого пути они ни разу не касались запретной темы. Было о чем поговорить и без того. Особенно если вместо верблюда под тобой странное существо, верблюда напоминающее разве что горбами. Почему-то тремя. Но так даже удобнее, можно с комфортом сесть вдвоем на одного. Фесский каменостер3 оказался весьма воспитанным, даже интеллигентным существом, которое очень аккуратно брало корм из рук и умело мелодично похрюкивать, особенно если его правильно почесать между вторым и третьим горбом. Бедуин-сопровождающий утверждал, что из шерсти каменостера можно соткать очень тонкую ткань, но Якоб ему не слишком верил: шерсть у животного была грубой и жесткой, такой же как колючки, которыми он питался.  
  
Ньют увлеченно рассказывал и о других обитателях пустыни, причем не только магических, но и вполне обыкновенных. Им даже удалось подманить маленькую пустынную кошку с большими наивными глазами. Они увидели вдалеке целое стадо клиптеров4, которых везли на телегах, чтобы переместить на перекрестки. На вид это были обычные валуны с заостренным концом, похожие то ли на бокалы, то ли на капли. Люди в этих местах знали многое и хранили свои тайны, и Якобу казалось, что даже его спутник, несмотря на то, что он магозоолог, не знает и десятой части того, что знают они. Особенно когда их сопровождающий заметил, что вон тот клиптер ему знаком: он раньше стоял недалеко от его дома и помнит весь их род, начиная от далекого первопредка. К нему обращались за советом, но потом клиптер изъявил желание переехать на новое место. Ну что ж, это случается даже с камнями.  
  
В Алжире они сели на новый корабль — действительно новый, даже не верилось, что такие могут отправляться из Африки, — и вновь вышли в море. На этот раз — к берегам Италии.  
  
И очень хотелось бы верить, что их след затерялся в пустынях.  
  


* * *

  
3\. Каменостер — крупное животное с тремя горбами, густой шерстью и короткими широкими лапами. Очень выносливое. Приручено некоторыми бедуинскими племенами, но магглам о них почти ничего не известно, поскольку их тайна охраняется. Обладает умением скользить по песку и почти не нуждается в воде. Из корма предпочитает сухие колючки. Во время брачных игр преподносит эти колючки выбранному партнеру. Чем колючка или перекати-поле больше, тем больше и шансов у каменостера на образование пары.  
  
4\. Клиптер — растение, похожее на валуны. Их иногда запечатлевают на фотографиях как стоящие на тонкой ножке камни. Об их происхождении строят различные теории. Они почти не передвигаются, но обладают неплохой памятью, и если с ними правильно поговорить, то можно узнать о том, что происходило в их присутствии, поэтому клиптеров и их собратьев из других мест иногда специально устанавливали на развилках дорог.  
  
  


**Лимонный восторг**

  
— Проходите, проходите, господа! Разумеется, я могу вам помочь! — громкий голос носильщика возвестил о том, что путники уже ступили на земли благословенной Италии. По-английски он говорил с сильным акцентом, и потому активно жестикулировал. Фуражка, костюм из грубой ткани и полное отсутствие воротничка дополняли образ. Рядом с ним бежала маленькая белая собачонка, упоенно облаивающая всех, кого только могла.  
  
— Э-э-эмм… — Ньют несколько растерянно огляделся, перехватывая чемодан поудобнее. Южная Италия — не то место, где стоит расслабляться.  
  
— Да-да-да! — носильщик подскочил ближе, и его собачонка с интересом принюхалась к Ньюту, умильно повиливая пышным хвостом. — Пройдемте! Я покажу вам все!  
  
— Что — все? — подозрительно уточнил Ньют. Судя по выражению его лица, он мучительно не хотел попасть в глупые неприятности, связанные с людьми. Вот с животными — сколько угодно.  
  
— Да. Покажите нам все, — Якоб широко улыбнулся и развел руками. Уж он-то знал, как обращаться с итальянцами. На том заводе, где он раньше работал, таких была целая бригада. — Мы же знаем, что обращаться в гостиницы — это самый плохой способ знакомиться с вашей чудесной страной. И конечно же, вы знаете, кто готовит самый вкусный в мире лимонный восторг!  
  
— Какой лимонный восторг? — зашептал Ньют, когда они уже ехали в потрепанном автомобиле носильщика, представившегося Джордано. «Просто Джордано, мои дорогие! И моя сестра готовит просто изумительный лимонный восторг, вам очень понравится!»  
  
— О, это гордость юга Италии, — как истинный кулинар и ценитель прекрасного, Якоб уже заранее предвкушал. — Наслаждайтесь. Я не знаю, что готовят у вас, но здесь вся жизнь подчинена вкусу.  
  
И не только ему. Вокруг было слишком много портретов бритого мужчины с выдающимся подбородком. Слишком много восторга по поводу его реформ, ведущих к величию итальянской расы, изливалось на голову Якоба от их проводника. Да, возможно, магам будет все равно, но Якоба глодали плохие предчувствия. Смутные, несформировавшиеся, но оставляющие тягостную оскомину.  
  
Нет, нет и нет, надо думать о лимонном восторге! И свежайших помидорах, впитавших в себя всю ярость южного солнца. А еще — о пикантных мидиях, которых здесь вылавливают в огромных количествах. И точка. Вот так.  
  


***

  
Они разместились в маленьком и ухоженном домике, в котором царила Корделия. Она была высокой, властной и не слишком красивой женщиной, обладающей просто неисчислимыми достоинствами. В частности, талантом готовить прекрасные ужины и закатывать широкомасштабные истерики своему брату, мужу, соседям, почтальону и самому Господу Богу. Даже ее молитвы были темпераментными, а когда она убиралась, то никому живому не хотелось попасться ей под горячую руку.  
  
Это было благословенное время отдыха. Ньют пропадал на рынках, закупая провизию для своих животных. Якоб подозревал, что не только на обычные рынки он ходит, но традиционно не задавал лишних вопросов, только размышлял. А подумать было над чем.  
  
Если вдуматься, то их поспешное бегство не имело смысла. Да, допустим, нюхлер что-то украл… Кстати, а ну-ка иди сюда! Почему ты опять бродишь здесь, и отдай немедленно вилку! Да, так вот, украл. Но тогда Ньют обязательно уже нашел бы украденное. И, учитывая его характер, попытался бы вернуть вещь.  
  
Нюхлер вырывался из рук, и пришлось пожертвовать вилкой, чтобы выгрести из сумки золотые украшения. Мелкий паршивец, так вот из-за кого вчера был очередной скандал! А ну-ка, сядь и посмотри в глаза. Ты ведь мог украсть что-то у мистера Линдта, не так ли? Но вот что такое могло бы быть у простого человека, ради чего его стоило убивать?  
  
Ответа не было. Оставалось только почесывать нюхлера и ждать. О, и, конечно же, смаковать несравненные рулеты сеньоры Корделии!  
  


***

  
В эту ночь им обоим не удалось выспаться. Их разбудил женский вопль и громкий стук чего-то деревянного по чему-то пустому. Предположительно — голове. Громкая ругань мужчин и шипение разъяренной хозяйки дома завершали картину. Ньют вскочил первым.  
  
— Прячемся, — прошептал он. — Вы не забыли медальон? Нам надо уходить!  
  
— Подождите, — Якоб нахмурился, но быстро собрался. — Вы же не оставите ее?  
  
— Якоб, нам не стоит вмешиваться в местные дела! Вы же понимаете!  
  
— Местные? — Якоб сощурился. — То, что творится внизу, явно не дело магов. Но я не маг. Мне постоянно об этом напоминают. .  
  
Он быстро повернул медальон, став невидимым. Жаль, нет верного карабина, но что ж… будем действовать скрытно. И тихо.  
  
Внизу их ждала картина хаоса и разгрома, завершенная привязанными к стульям Джордано, Корделией и ее мужем, Пьетро. Напротив мерно вышагивал, заложив руки за спину, высокий человек с благородной сединой на висках и хорошо поставленным голосом. Вокруг него стояли человек пять в темных шляпах и с оружием. Говорили они на итальянском, поэтому Якоб почти ничего не понимал, но ситуация все накалялась. Наконец по приказу седовласого Корделию подняли и приставили нож к ее уху. О, никто не мог сказать, что она не сопротивлялась — даже, кажется, кого-то укусила, но…  
  
Якоб стиснул зубы. Нападать на женщину. Ну да, как же еще доказать свое превосходство и запугать, как не напасть на самого беззащитного! Джордано, Корделия и Пьетро связаны, так что не смогут просто убежать. И если напугать этих громил, то они начнут стрелять, и тогда хозяева дома пострадают. Но и стоять просто так нельзя.  
  
В его руку ткнулось что-то маленькое. Лечурка шевельнула листиками, привлекая его внимание. Ну точно же! Так они уже делали… можно просто развязать пленников, но что делать с вооруженными незнакомцами? Якоб тихо обошел всех, и у него появилась неплохая мысль. Лечурка понимала его так, будто они были давними напарниками. Она быстро связала шнурки на ботинках бандитов, чтобы лишить их мобильности. Еще немного…  
  
Корделия вскрикнула, Якоб услышал невнятный шум, звук удара, звон упавшего ножа. Женщина рухнула на пол и тут же откатилась подальше, бешено извиваясь и с шипением выплевывая ругательства. Седовласый резко развернулся, наотмашь ударив куда-то себе за спину. Не попал, но был готов отдать приказ стрелять. И Якоб не стал дожидаться. Толчок, несколько шагов, толчок, еще!  
  
Бандиты падали — кто как. Двое успели выстрелить, и пуля прошла совсем близко от Якоба. Да, еще чуть-чуть, и без уха остался бы он! Сколько там длится невидимость? Не больше десяти минут? Тогда еще быстрее! Он схватил лечурку и сунул ее в карман, чтобы не потерялась. Теперь нож. Да, вот он, и с ним — к стульям. Нужно успеть разрезать веревки. Джордано, не дергайся же ты! Вот так… и тут наступила тишина. Прямо в лоб разогнувшегося Якоба было направлено дуло пистолета.  
  
— И как я вас не заметил… — с легким недоумением произнес главарь, разглядывая Якоба. Говорил он, как ни странно, на английском. — Ну зачем же вы вмешиваетесь в чужие дела, мистер… не знаю, как вас там, но не очень хочу знать. Мы не собирались вас тревожить, но раз все так удачно сложилось… кстати, где ваш спутник? Вас же было двое. Не так ли, Джордано?  
  
Джордано нервно сглотнул и сжался. Помотал головой. Потом кивнул. Снова сглотнул. Что-то сказал на итальянском, но в речи не было и толики обычной жизнерадостной экспрессии.  
  
— Помолчи. Итак, я надеюсь, у вас были стоящие причины для нарушения конвенции о невмешательстве магического сообщества в дела Семьи?  
  
— Что? — уже приготовившийся было торговаться Якоб пришел в замешательство. — Какой еще конвенции?  
  
— Не надо игр, — поморщился главарь. — Если вы имели свои планы на этих людей, вы могли бы прийти и договориться. Но действовать так… стыд и позор, мистер!  
  
— Да, у меня были планы, — Якоб снова стиснул зубы. Что у них тут происходит? Они приняли его за такого же бандита? Или за мага? А вот это уже интересно. Если местные маги в сговоре с мафией… Хотя какая разница. Он уже ощущал азарт. — У меня были планы на спокойную ночь. На мирное проживание под крышей. За плату, я замечу! Но тут явились вы. Вы не могли подождать?!  
  
Якоб выпрямился во весь свой, прямо скажем, невнушительный рост, надеясь, что его комплекция (наоборот внушительная!) произведет должное впечатление.  
  
— Все прошло бы тихо, если бы они не сопротивлялись, — в голосе главаря появилось что-то похожее на виноватые нотки.  
  
— А разве это должно волновать меня? — Якоб наступал прямо на дуло пистолета. Так, будто у него в кармане была граната. — Уходите! Вы действуете неприлично!  
  
Воздух затрещал от напряжения. Лечурка в кармане Якоба сжалась, не желая попадать под перекрестный огонь. Тишину нарушало только дыхание, и еще возня Корделии, которую так никто и не освободил от веревок.  
  
— Я думаю, мы сможем договориться, — наконец произнес главарь. — Серджио, развяжи донну. Она должна подать нам кофе. Не так ли?  
  
Он обращался к Корделии и одному из бандитов. Женщина встала, потерла запястье и ухо и посмотрела на главаря с ненавистью. Тот ответил ей благосклонной улыбкой и кивком в сторону кухни.  
  
Вскоре Корделия вернулась в комнату с подносом, на котором было две чашечки, кофейник и еще ее знаменитая выпечка. Поставив все на столик и разлив кофе по чашкам, она быстро вышла.  
  
— Итак… — начал главарь, неторопливо опустившись в кресло и закинув ногу на ногу.  
  
К кофе он не притронулся. Не стал его пить и Якоб. Он сел напротив, старательно унимая дрожь в пальцах.  
  
— Вы защищаете свое право на покой. Что ж, это я понимаю. Но почему же вы вмешались так грубо? Ведь вы могли сразу перейти к переговорам. Было бы очень неловко, если бы мне пришлось отвечать за ваш труп, нашпигованный пулями.  
  
— Увы, — в тон ему ответил Якоб, сплетая пальцы. — Я не мог знать, бандиты ворвались, чтобы ограбить этот дом, или благородные господа. Я приношу извинения, но все же настаиваю, что был в своем праве.  
  
Якобу стоило больших усилий выговорить «приношу извинения» в лицо этому лощеному бандиту. Он не желал различать мафиози и «простых убийц». Для Якоба все они были мазаны одним, и отнюдь не мирром!  
  
— Ну что вы, — главарь небрежно помахал рукой. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы держали на нас гнев.  
  
«Конечно не хотел бы! Ты же знаешь, что я не один, и боишься заклятий». Якоб пристально посмотрел в его бегающие темные глаза.  
  
— Гнев? Конечно нет. Но я хочу, чтобы вы перестали мешать нам отдыхать. Уверяю вас, в качестве заложника я еще неприятнее.  
  
Снова пауза, напряженная и тяжелая. Все взвешивали шансы. Да, они могли успеть расстрелять Якоба. Могли взять его в заложники. Но всегда оставался второй маг. И нарушение некоей Конвенции.  
  
«Дожили. Конвенция у них с преступниками. Ненавижу политику».  
  
Лечурка робко высунулась из кармана, привлеченная запахом кофе. Подтянулась на листьях и почти выползла на стол, но Якоб успел ее перехватить.  
  
— Да, — наконец вынес вердикт главарь, поднимаясь. — Пожалуй, не буду вас более тревожить.  
  
Они уходили организованно и быстро. Точно так же, спустя день, уходил и сам Якоб. К его багажу добавился целый короб деликатесов от Корделии. Он был вполне удовлетворен тем, как разрешилась ситуация, хотя и беспокоился немного за приютившее их семейство. Что ж, наверное, они успеют куда-нибудь убраться прежде, чем за ними снова придут…  
  
Ньют, как оказалось, во время всей стычки действительно держал главаря на мушке. То есть, на палочке. Ну, по крайней мере, угрозы Якоба бандитам не были пустыми. Эта мысль тоже была приятной. Вникать в особенности местной политики не хотелось им обоим, так что их ждал поезд до Будапешта.  
  
  


**Улитка Тесла**

  
Вообще-то Якоб собирался в поезде немного отдохнуть. Длительное путешествие, где один скучный день сменяется другим, мимо мелькают города и села… что может быть лучше после напряженных переговоров с итальянской мафией? Даже найденная Ньютом по дороге (когда только успел?) серпурара5 не портила настроения.  
  
Это было очень робкое, воздушное создание, похожее на пушистый комок с парой лазурных глаз. Передвигалось оно на четырех коротеньких лапках и имело размеры не больше ладони. Но при виде змеи (или шнурка, что случалось чаще) серпурара превращалась в безжалостную хищницу на тропе войны. В отличие от кошек, она никогда не охотилась из засады, но могла с невообразимой для такого круглого существа ловкостью перескакивать с места на место. А достигнув цели, в несколько секунд могла растерзать хороший кожаный ремень. Этот факт Якоб обнаружил на собственном опыте, но наказывать серпурару было выше его сил. Пришлось прятать от нее все, что она могла принять за змею, и развлекать животное клубком шерстяных ниток, выменянных у старушки-пассажирки на несколько пирожных.  
  
Но увы, длительный отдых не для сильных духом! Не для тех, кто решился отправиться в путь вместе с Ньютом Скамандером, магозоологом и обладателем шикарного шила в тех местах, о которых неприлично беседовать с девушками. Он зачем-то разбудил уже дремлющего Якоба посреди ночи и вытащил его из поезда.  
  
Якоб стоял на каком-то затерянном в лесах полустанке и ежился под порывами холодного ветра. Тяжелый рюкзак оттягивал плечи. Конечно, маги могут себе позволить не носить скарб на себе, наколдовывая вещи откуда-то там, но лично он, Якоб Ковальски, считал, что все свое лучше носить с собой. И армейский опыт только подтверждал этот тезис. Правда, идти пешком через лес со своей ношей ему не улыбалось, а похоже было, что именно туда им и надо.  
  
Ньют выглядел деловитым и сосредоточенным. Он нашел какую-то тропку и бодро молча шел вперед, но Якоба тишина не устраивала. Его уже многое не устраивало и, как он считал, наступил момент истины.  
  
— Я хотел бы попросить об одном одолжении, — начал он, чуть ускоряя шаг, чтобы идти рядом, а не плестись следом. Хорошо, что Ньют поколдовал над ним, и теперь они оба могли видеть в темноте. Не очень хорошо, но все лучше, чем спотыкаться об корни. — Не могли бы вы предупреждать меня о своих планах или о том, что они изменились, хотя бы чуточку заранее?  
  
— Что? — тот удивленно обернулся и нахмурился. Потом смущенно хмыкнул, отводя глаза. — Якоб, я не хотел вас обидеть. Просто я иногда забываю, что вы маггл и не знаете некоторых вещей. Просто этот путь в румынский заповедник драконов самый короткий и, м-м-м… безопасный.  
  
— Драконов?! — Якоб уже даже не удивлялся, но возмутиться считал своей обязанностью. — А при чем тут безопасность? Нас могут съесть?  
  
— Ну-у… — Ньют несколько замялся, опуская глаза. — Они-то вряд ли, но у меня ведь проблемы с разрешениями на выезд, а тут строгий таможенный досмотр, и…  
  
— И вы опасаетесь, что служители не пустят в заповедник ваших зверей, — закончил Якоб, поправив лямку. — Понимаю. Причем не только вас, но и их, ведь насколько я знаю, это очень плохо, когда в заповедник попадают другие виды.  
  
— Конечно плохо, но я тщательно слежу за моими подопечными!  
  
Возмущение Ньюта было искренним. Ответная ирония во взгляде Якоба тоже.  
  
— Ну ладно. Но почему ночью?  
  
— А, это просто так совпало, что поезд прибыл ночью, — Ньют отмахнулся и снова ускорил шаг. — Здесь должна быть такая вещь, которую магглы бы классифицировали как мусор.  
  
— Это вон тот танк, что ли? — Якоб ткнул пальцем в направлении обомшелой груды железа. — Ни в переплавку, ни в дело. Мусор и есть.  
  
К танкам Якоб относился довольно скептически. Громоздкая, медлительная бандура, да и в бою она себя практически не показала. Но внешне впечатляла, тут ничего не скажешь. Когда они только появились, многие солдаты разбегались от одного вида новой техники.  
  
— Эм… — Ньют обошел танк кругом. — Что это?! И зачем оно нужно?  
  
— Это боевая машина. После войны осталась, наверное, теперь догнивает, — Якоб окинул ее взглядом и вздохнул. — Скорее всего, здесь были бои, и много тел похоронено, а ее оставили, чтобы отметить место.  
  
Он снова вздохнул, шепча под нос короткую поминальную молитву. Неважно, кто здесь погиб, какой он был национальности и вероисповедания. Все они люди.  
  
В районе люка зашевелился мох, и Якоб вздрогнул. Мелькнули панические мысли об оживших мертвецах, о призраках… но вместо полуразложившейся руки с растопыренными пальцами из-под слоя зелени появилось существо размером с некрупную кошку. Оно было похоже на улитку, но передвигалось на множестве крохотных то ли крылышек, то ли перышек в нижней части ноги. Они трепетали, создавая марево и слегка пригибая зелень, пока она слетала-сползала вниз, к людям. Из его витой раковины росло что-то похожее на два рога, щедро украшенных кусочками кости и металла. Существо как будто собирало для чего-то материалы: Якоб разглядел мельчайшие шестеренки (явно из чьих-то часов), тонкие проводки и полоски стали. Между рогами существо разместило маленькую лампочку. Она не горела но… Кто знает?  
  
Якоб протянул руку, предлагая животному вползти-взлететь по ней.  
  
— Ньют, — сказал Якоб. Он говорил негромко, чтобы не напугать неизвестное существо, — я не знаю, что это, но наверное, его можно взять с собой? Оно ведь не опасно?  
  
Якоб немного сомневался в том, что это животное именно магическое. Но Ньют ведь должен знать, что это такое!  
  
— Не похоже на опасное, — так же тихо ответил Ньют, поудобнее перехватывая чемодан. — Приманите его. Я раньше таких не видел.  
  
«Железная логика. Я не знаю что это, но это наверняка не опасно!» — подумал Якоб и осторожно приподнял улитку. Она оказалась довольно тяжелой, но совершенно не липкой на ощупь, даже слегка пушистой. Ее нога была покрыта мельчайшими то ли перышками, то ли чешуйками. При свете дня она наверняка выглядела эффектно.  
  
— Теперь попробуем понять, чем же она питается, — продолжал инструктировать его Ньют, покопавшись в карманах и выудив маленький мешочек. — Вот, предлагайте ей по одному.  
  
Взгляд у него был испытующим. Еще немного — и начнет записывать. И плевать, что темно, как на кладбище. Хотя почему это «как»? А главное — когда и кому темнота мешала, особенно если ты маг?  
  
Якоб сел поудобнее и обустроил улитку на коленях, поглаживая по шкурке. Она не мурлыкала, но и порывов улететь или уползти тоже не демонстрировала. От угощения она отказалась: ни орехи, ни травы, ни кусочки сырого мяса ее не привлекали. Есть мох и ветки она тоже не хотела. Якоб вздохнул, но тут же приободрился.  
  
— Ничего, я найду, что тебе приготовить, — перед такой интересной задачей не устоял бы ни один повар. — Ты будешь самой толстой в наших краях! Прямо как я. Да, Тесла?  
  
Имя, связанное с электричеством, пришло в голову само. Якоб повторил его про себя и убедился, что улитке с лампочкой оно подходит. Интересно, это существо потом будет светиться или нужно подключить его к сети?  
  
Идти по лесу с улиткой на руках было сложно, поэтому Якоб решил пристроить Теслу на ранце. Пусть сидит, смотрит. Если она решит остаться с ним, то это будет ее личное решение. Якоб ощущал к этому животному какую-то удивительную даже для него самого нежность и хотел, чтобы улитка считала его своим другом, а не кем-то страшным и опасным.  
  


***

  
Поиски «мусора», о котором говорил Ньют, затянулись. Похоже, тот сам не слишком хорошо понимал, как может выглядеть искомое, да и мысли его были заняты Теслой. Так что нужную автомобильную покрышку (и откуда она здесь?) они отыскали, когда ночь подходила к концу, и Якоб уже обдумывал, как бы покорректнее выразить желание устроить привал прямо в лесу. Чем сильнее затягивались поиски, тем больше беспокоился Ньют. Как он объяснил потом, успеть нужно было к определенному часу, иначе пришлось бы ждать довольно долго.  
  
Они успели. В какой-то момент покрышка вдруг вспыхнула и резким, сильным рывком втянула их внутрь себя, выкинув… на склоне безлесого холма. Впереди расстилался суровый предрассветный пейзаж: клочья тумана в долине еще ползли между невысоких деревьев, а на вершине противоположного холма возвышался замок.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Румынию, — радостно улыбнулся Ньют. — Здесь обитают настоящие драконы! Ну, пойдем же, нам надо добраться до замка и представиться хозяину!  
  
Замок вблизи не выглядел особенно большим. Никакого сравнения с современными небоскребами. Но от его стен веяло надежностью и покоем, отчего замок казался внушительным и неприступным. Якоб ожидал увидеть здесь какие-нибудь черепа на пиках или вереницы летучих мышей, но в свете восходящего солнца пейзаж казался идиллическим. Даже одинокая фигура в черном плаще, восседающая на крыше склепа, не портила впечатление.  
  
— Ньют, я все понимаю, — обратился он к спутнику, кивая на склеп, — но…  
  
— А, это князь Цепеш. Не обращай пока внимания, он вампир со странностями, — прошептал Ньют и с бодрой улыбкой пошел к входу в замок. — Если захочет, сам с тобой заговорит, а так обычно гостей встречает дворецкий.  
  
И, не дав Якобу до конца переварить информацию о странностях вампиров (в целом даже не особенно шокирующую — а чего вы хотели в Румынии в древнем замке?), Ньют уверенно прошел через открытые ворота в замковой стене и постучал специальной колотушкой в дверь. Улыбался он очень старательно, и Якоб только вздохнул. Господи, Ньют и общение с людьми…  
  
Им открыл пожилой, но статный человек с умными глазами и чопорными манерами. Он представился Ренфилдом, дворецким и управляющим поместья. После обмена любезностями (который Ньюту дался с заметным напряжением, но в целом прошел скорее благополучно) он пригласил их войти, попросив только не выпускать никаких животных за пределы замка. Это была мера безопасности, причем, как подчеркнул Ренфилд, безопасности самих животных.  
  
В обстановке помещения, которое выделили гостям, смешались аскетизм и варварство. Гобелены в нем соседствовали с голыми каменными стенами, а резной дубовый стол с довольно простыми и грубыми табуретами. Но зато там было достаточно солнечно и тепло, чтобы отдохнуть с комфортом. И наконец рассмотреть Теслу при свете дня.  
  
Улитка бодро порхала по столешнице, отсвечивая во все стороны радужными переливами перышек и металлических украшений, послушно не сползала вниз и вообще являла собой картину полнейшего благоденствия. Голодной тоже не выглядела. Якоб снова предлагал ей отведать кусочки и того, и сего, потом попытался налить молока, но Тесла снова от всего отказывалась. Может быть, еще не освоилась?  
  
В любом случае, насильно ее не накормить, остается только подождать и понаблюдать за поведением. С этой мыслью Якоб с наслаждением рухнул в постель. Нужно было отдохнуть, ведь днем они пойдут смотреть на драконов!  
  


* * *

  
5\. Серпурара (другое название змееловка) — небольшое животное, обитающее на юге Восточной Европы, в Италии и Испании. Родственна снакпакадне, обитающей в Индии, но отличается от нее цветом (обычно песчаный) и размерами (несколько мельче). Может использоваться в качестве домашнего питомца. Имеет круглое тело без хвоста и ярко выраженной головы, большие глаза, четыре короткие сильные лапы. Размеры тела варьируется от шести до десяти дюймов. Передвигается с большой скоростью. Питается в основном змеями, но может нападать на мелких животных. В голодное время склонна сбиваться в стаи, тогда начинает представлять опасность для скота.  
  
  


**Драконья кладка**

  
Когда серое брюхо огромной, злой и весьма хищной твари пронеслось практически прямо над ним, Якоб подумал, что драконы — это очень интересно, но как-то слишком экстремально. А еще большой живот — это большая проблема, когда ты уже на него упал и стремишься сделаться маленьким и плоским.  
  
Перекатившись на спину, Якоб быстро огляделся. Ага, Ньют уже начал что-то колдовать, так что можно продвигаться дальше. Вон там кладка, и нужно успеть осмотреть ее, подсчитать количество яиц, оценить их цвет и какие-то там пятна. Якоб быстро глянул в зажатую в ладони шпаргалку — пятна серые, в узкой части яйца. Если они такие, то все в порядке, развитие идет как полагается.  
  
Выдохнув и подавив в себе желание перекреститься, он пополз дальше. Кладка представляла собой травяное гнездо в камнях, рассмотреть которое можно было только сверху и только когда дракониха куда-то отлучалась. Например — гонять слишком много колдующих магов. При этом на обычных людей, как утверждал Ньют, драконы этого вида внимания почти не обращают, разве что с гастрономической целью, так что Якоб был в относительной безопасности, пока она не голодна.  
  
Это, конечно, очень утешало. Безмерно.  
  
Якоб перевесился через край каменного выступа и всмотрелся. Гнездо казалось огромным, а вот яйца в нем не впечатляли. Наверное, дракониха обустроила себе комфортную спальню с учетом своих габаритов. Это она правильно сделала. Итак, три яйца, серые пятна… есть. Пятен другого цвета не наблюдается… следов мелких хищников и птиц… тоже. Кивнув сам себе, Якоб бодро пополз назад, по памяти обходя особенно крупные камни. Некоторые навыки не забываешь даже за несколько лет мирной жизни.  
  
Сверху снова пронеслась серая туша, подняв в воздух не только пыль, но и небольшие камешки. Якоб вздохнул. Теперь еще минут десять лежать неподвижно на твердом, пока она не успокоится и не сядет обратно в гнездо. Но зато потом можно будет встать и спокойно пройти по тропе для смотрителей.  
  


***

  
Румынский заповедник драконов был небольшим и тщательно спрятанным. Как объяснял Ньют — еще и магически, поскольку встречи драконов с людьми обычно заканчивались либо смертью, либо нездоровыми сенсациями. Якоба в этой ситуации расстраивала смерть человека, Ньюта — гибель дракона, а Министерство магии — те самые нездоровые сенсации. Официально устроителем заповедника считался Харви Риджбит, а неофициально — Влад Цепеш Дракула. Да, тот самый. Как оказалось, кроме питья крови этот известный повсеместно вампир также увлекался разведением и наблюдениями за драконами. По слухам, он даже имел с ними родственную связь, но авторы слухов никак не могли толком объяснить, какую именно. Что же касается питья крови, то этот факт вызывал у Якоба справедливое опасение и даже негодование. Но изменить что-то в привычках хозяина территории было не в его силах, поэтому приходилось утешать себя мыслями о том, что вампиру может быть достаточно крови животных. Или драконов. Или вообще они не обязательно убивают людей вот прямо насмерть.  
  
— Ньют! — окликнул друга Якоб, отдуваясь. Дорога вниз по горной тропе далась ему не без усилий. — Вы нормально?  
  
— А? — Ньют оглянулся, чуть смущенно улыбаясь. — Да-да. Спасибо вам за помощь, Якоб. Без вас все было бы сложнее.  
  
— Хм… а почему? В смысле, почему драконы нападают на магов? Вы э-э-э… — он хотел спросить, вкусные ли, но осекся. Вопрос казался бестактным.  
  
Ньют вздохнул. Дернул подбородком, прикусывая губу. Потом отвел глаза, всмотревшись в холмы, расцвеченные уже заходящим солнцем.  
  
— Потому что маги много охотились на них. Сообщество в ссоре почти со всеми разумными и полуразумными существами, кроме тех, которые слишком равнодушны. Или кого боятся сами маги, — в голосе Ньюта слышалась искренняя горечь. — Якоб, это ужасно!  
  
Ньют встрепенулся и начал нервно бродить по поляне. Схватил какую-то ветку, внимательно на нее посмотрел, будто искал спрятавшуюся лечурку. Якоб сочувственно молчал. Это лучшее, что можно сделать, когда человек вроде бы и хочет выговориться, но что-то ему мешает.  
  
— Сообщество магов грызется между собой, но это ладно! — наконец продолжил Ньют, воодушевляясь. — Мы изгоняем вампиров и оборотней, потому что они представляют опасность. Хотя могли бы помочь им, ведь оборотни — сами бывшие маги, и они не виновны в превращении! Но они становятся париями. Вампиры тоже чаще всего виноваты только в том, что попали кому-то на зуб. И это я не говорю о магических существах!  
  
Ньют резко повернулся к Якобу, сверкнув глазами.  
  
— Кентавры, русалки, вейлы, великаны, тролли, домовые эльфы… их так много. На равных мы сосуществуем только с гоблинами, и то только потому, что они ведут все наши банковские дела. Великанов презирают. Домовые эльфы в рабстве. Русалки и кентавры просто ушли в свои леса и моря, отказываясь иметь с нами дело. Вейлы просто уходят от конфликта в свои танцы! Великаны и тролли слишком опасны, чтобы нападать на них, и слишком просты, чтобы отвечать на скрытые оскорбления. Драконы, Зу-ву, даже лечурки опасаются нас, потому что мы ловим их для развлечения или как основу для волшебных палочек, разрушаем их среду обитания, да просто уничтожаем их из страха. И знаешь что? — Ньют сделал порывистый шаг вперед и понизил голос. — Истинный страх не только не уничтожается. Он еще и процветает. Дементоры делают то, что им захочется, потому что кто их может остановить? Это… это… это отвратительно, Якоб!  
  
— И очень опасно, — проворчал себе под нос Якоб. — Зато всегда есть с кем воевать.  
  
— Что? А, ну да! Надо же как-то компенсировать то, что мы сами загнаны в угол магглами. Но так не должно быть!  
  
— И ты…  
  
— И я пытаюсь это изменить, — Ньют вздохнул и снова стал таким, как обычно: нервным, смущенным. — Я не только хочу изучать животных. Я хочу сделать всех волшебных существ и магов друзьями. Показать и тем, и другим, что они смогут жить в мире. Мир такой огромный, в нем столько неизвестного, а страх запирает перед нами двери.  
  
— Ну вот, а говорил, просто в командировку едешь, — укоризненно покачал головой Якоб и положил руку ему на плечо. — Отучайся уже от привычки все скрывать. Я бы и так тебе помог. Ну что, пошли? Я краем уха слышал, что будет ужин, и, может быть, даже гости!  
  
И, не слушая возможных возражений, обнял Ньюта за плечи и повел с поляны. Нет ничего лучше для восстановления душевного равновесия, чем хорошо поужинать!  
  


**Изгои**

  
Торжественный ужин в честь не менее торжественного отбытия проверяющего из Министерства Магии (сиречь, мистера Скамандера) отличался некоторой камерностью. Якоб и раньше замечал, что в довольно большом на вид замке очень мало людей. Сам хозяин дома, его дворецкий, несколько женщин, которые занимались хозяйством и… все. Но замок не выглядел заброшенным, факела и камины вовремя разжигались, еда была вкусной и сытной, драконы не забредали в коридоры. Даже пыль была вытерта.  
  
За столом сидели только сам Якоб и Ньют. Ах да, и еще Тесла неторопливо порхала по двум стоящим напротив стульям, словно никак не могла выбрать, на каком устроиться. Двум стульям? Почему двум? Обычно стоял один — на случай, если господарь все же изволит посетить гостей. Но второй…  
  
За темными окнами громыхнуло. В горах сильные грозы, так что от грохота едва не заложило уши. Следом зашелестел дождь.  
  
— Ты знаешь, в этом месте мне остро не хватает темной фигуры в плаще, которая вырастет на пороге, на миг ярко освещенная молнией, — Якоб наклонился и легонько ткнул собеседника локтем в бок. — Как у Стокера.  
  
Ньют натянуто и смущенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Наверное. Я читал «Дракулу», но там не все правдиво рассказано. Хотя, как говорят, это был псевдоним и… — он резко повернулся на звук открывающейся двери. — Якоб, ты никогда не пробовал себя в качестве предсказателя?  
  
На пороге действительно высилась фигура в плаще. Правда, молнии не полыхали, но это и не была входная дверь. Зато лицо было смутно знакомым. Где же они встречались? Якоб перевел взгляд на друга и вздрогнул. Глаза Ньюта были прищурены, в руке подрагивала палочка.  
  
— Bună Seara6, — глуховатым, рокочущим голосом произнес странно знакомый незнакомец и сделал два ровных, четких шага вперед, прямо на Ньюта. Темно-серые глаза нового гостя смотрели напряженно и гордо.  
  
Пауза затягивалась. В гулковатой тишине, заполненной нестройным шумом дождя, копилось напряжение. Якоб замер. Это был не его конфликт. Но он был готов вступиться за друга — уже неважно, чем ему придется драться.  
  
И в этот момент с грохотом упал стул. Незнакомец метнулся в сторону, уходя от сети, раскрывшейся вслед за выкриком Ньюта. Якоб вскочил, готовый перехватить… сказать… сделать хоть что-то! А между готовыми сцепиться людьми медленно и величаво проплыла улитка. Лампочка между рогами ее раковины слегка мерцала, перья вспыхивали радужными искрами.  
  
Ньют коротко выдохнул, убирая палочку, нахмурился и очень подозрительно посмотрел на Теслу. Та продолжала невозмутимо порхать, приближаясь то к одному, то к другому. И напряжение в комнате постепенно начало спадать.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — с нажимом повторил незнакомец. По-английски он говорил медленно, явно подбирая слова. Акцент выдавал его восточноевропейское происхождение. — Мы с вами встречались, господа. Но я надеюсь, это не было поводом для нападения?  
  


***

  
Ньют нервно хмыкнул и отвернулся, а Якоб все-таки смог вспомнить этого человека. Ну конечно же!  
  
— Добрый вечер, добрый вечер, мистер Зорич! Помню, мы так и не договорили о приготовлении венгерского супа… — Ковальски воспользовался тем, что все равно стоит, и поднял упавший стул. — Вы садитесь. Извините, что мы так… я так полагаю, случилось какое-то недоразумение…  
  
Он снова глянул на Ньюта. Ну да. Недоразумение называлось гибелью человека и их последующим поспешным бегством. Какие мелочи, действительно! Ньют подозревал в убийстве Линдта именно Зорича — и так и не объяснил, почему.  
  
Что ж, сейчас ситуация должна проясниться. Якоб поймал Теслу и сел на свое место, нервно поглаживая витые рога ее раковины.  
  
— Недоразумение, — Зорич покатал это слово на языке. Потом хмыкнул и сел, демонстративно положив ладони на стол. — Да. Это действительно недоразумение. Но если вы снова будете пытаться меня пленить, мистер Скамандер, я буду защищаться. И поверьте, у меня это получится.  
  
— Тогда не делайте ничего, за что мне придется вас пленять, — нервно дернул плечом Ньют, но палочку убрал. — Но я бы хотел узнать правду о смерти мистера Линдта.  
  
— Ну конечно, — глухо засмеялся Зорич. — Конечно, вы хотели бы узнать. Вы очень похожи на вашего брата. Тот тоже всегда хочет все узнать. Когда не убивает.  
  
— А вот о моем брате, — с нажимом уже заговорил Ньют, нервно скрещивая руки на груди, — я узнавать не хотел. Я и так о нем знаю.  
  
«Особенно то, насколько вы похожи», — мысленно добавил Якоб, не вмешиваясь в разговор. То, что он знал о Тесее Скамандере, укладывалось в пару слов: «исполнительный зануда». Правда, это было мнение Ньюта, который к брату относился очень странно. Непонятно, то ли восхищался, то ли ненавидел, то ли боялся. То ли вообще сам не знал, что испытывает.  
  
Впрочем, разве Ньют когда-нибудь знает, что он испытывает к людям, а не к животным?  
  
— Обо мне вы хотели узнать то, что и так знаете, мистер Скамандер? Да, я оборотень. Меня укусили, когда я учился на последнем курсе в Дурмстранге. Да, я впал в бешенство, и тот ящик, в котором мистер Линдт меня запер, не выдержал. Я задел этого человека когтями. Ему все равно была уготована смерть, поэтому я добил его при помощи заклятия. Это гораздо быстрее. И гораздо менее мучительно, мистер Скамандер.  
  
Зорич говорил сперва ровно, но в конце сорвался на рычащий, хриплый шепот, полный страсти и гордости. Он считал себя правым. О насколько он считал себя правым, и как хорошо знал, что бывает с людьми, которых постигло несчастье встретиться с оборотнем!  
  
— Мистер Линдт что, знал, кто вы, и поэтому запирал… в ящике? — поперхнулся Якоб, позабыв о своем решении не лезть в чужие дела.  
  
Известие о том, что перед ним настоящий оборотень, уже как-то не удивляло. Ну ладно, оборотень. Бывает же. Но вот то, что некто может вот так запросто запирать оборотней по ящикам… Якоб едва смог подавить нервное хихиканье, представляя эту картину. А еще то, как оборотня можно вычесывать.  
  
Тьфу ты, что за дурацкие мысли. Ему просто было слишком страшно, чтобы думать о проблемах.  
  
— Конечно нет, — возмутился оборотень. — Я просто ему сказал, что я йог! И у меня обет сидеть в ящиках! Денег дал.  
  
— А-а-а… — с очень умным видом покивал Якоб и снова затих. Уточнять, что с такими просьбами лучше идти к боцману, было как-то даже бестактно.  
  
— И многих вы так… избавили от мучений? — холодно спросил Ньют, и атмосфера тут же снова сгустилась.  
  
— А вот об этом я предпочту не говорить, — заухмылялся Зорич, демонстрируя острые зубы. Вполне человеческие, но в их оскале было что-то хищное.  
  
— Все равно никто ничего не докажет, — с неприязненным пониманием кивнул Ньют и вздохнул. — Почему вы решили рассказать об этом мне? Это странно. Я мог догадываться, но у меня не было доказательств.  
  
— Я его просил, — негромкий голос доносился откуда-то из теней. Там стоял невысокий лысый человек с бледной кожей и острыми ушами. Он кутался в черный плащ, будто бы ему было зябко в протопленной комнате. — Я хотел узнать, сколь много истины в ваших пылких словах о мире и дружбе. Увы, нисколько. Жаль.  
  
Якоб узнал его. Это его портрет висел в главном зале. Это ему принадлежал замок. Это он решил превратить свое увлечение драконами в охрану этих прекрасных (хоть и очень опасных) животных.  
  
Дракула. Вампир, овеянный легендами. Жестокий господарь, которого боялись все, кто хоть раз слышал это имя. И сейчас он с грустной и покровительственной улыбкой смотрел на всех троих. Он знал, что все так и закончится. Он прожил долгую жизнь, и все маги для него были одинаковы.  
  
Ньют судорожно сжал пальцы.  
  
— Я не… Я все еще хочу того, о чем говорил, — выдавил он и вскинул голову. Рыжеватые вихры придавали ему вид беспечного мальчишки, но глаза полыхали огнем уверенности. — Да, мне страшно. Вы видите это и знаете. Но…  
  
— Но вы готовы напасть, не разбираясь, — вмешался Зорич, снова перейдя на свой хрипловатый шепот. — Вы хотели убить меня, мистер Скамандер?  
  
— Нет. Не хотел. И вы видите доказательства, — Ньют быстро повернулся к нему и указал подбородком на все еще светящуюся сеть. — Вы сами сказали о плене.  
  
— А разве есть разница? — оборотень подался вперед, прямо через стол, и заглянул Ньюту в глаза. — Меня все равно или казнят, или запрут. Или я смогу убежать, и все начнется заново. Это и есть истина. Таков наш мир. Мир изгоев, мистер Скамандер.  
  
Якоб подул на улитку. Покачал пальцем шестеренку на раковине. Он не должен был вмешиваться, но хотел вмешаться. А что он может сделать, кроме как быть балластом, который хотя бы не путается под ногами?  
  
«Ньют поддержал тебя, когда ты разговаривал с тем итальяшкой, — внутренний голос был полон укоризны. — Он доверился тебе. Сделай то же самое и просто жди момента. Спор всегда можно заменить пиром».  
  
— Да, мир изгоев, — Ньют разжал пальцы и опустил глаза. — Так не должно быть. Мы должны помогать тем, кто попал в такую беду.  
  
— Да неужели, — горечь и обида переполняли слова Зорича. — Так почему же не помогаете? Я ведь тоже волшебник. И я не сделал ничего плохого, пока не стал тем, кто я есть сейчас. Так за что же?  
  
— Мы должны помогать… — продолжил Ньют, будто не слыша чужих слов. — Но как и чем… Наверняка с этой напастью можно справиться, если этим заняться. И можно успевать помочь, наверное… не бывает неизлечимых болезней. И потом… можно же помогать хотя бы переживать эти приступы…  
  
Он задумался, глядя на свои руки.  
  
Зорич напряженно ждал ответа. Хоть чего-то, кроме пустых слов.  
  
Господарь Дракула не ждал уже ничего. Слишком много было таких пылких юношей, которые становились циничными старцами или погибали.  
  
Якоб решил не ждать. Он поднялся и налил еще в два бокала стоявшее на столе вино.  
  
— Послушайте, господа, — начал Якоб, не дожидаясь реакции. — Я не судья. Я знаю, что такое добить раненого товарища. Но все, о чем вы говорите, не решается за полчаса. Поэтому может быть, стоит… поесть?  
  


* * *

  
6\. Добрый вечер (румынск.)  
  
  


**Эпилог**

  
  
_Дорогая Куини,  
  
Я искренне рад сообщить вам, что в августе мы с Ньютом будем в Нью-Йорке и обязательно навестим вас с Тиной. Конечно же, я выполню свое обещание и привезу тебе самое красивое животное в мире. Она вам очень понравится, она похожа на Нью-Йорк. Ньют говорит, что это животное обладает способностями поглощать печали, скорбь, злость и другие плохие эмоции.  
Сам Ньют корпит над составлением документа для Министерства Магии, который поможет регламентировать отношения волшебников с оборотнями и вампирами. Он предлагает создать Реестр оборотней, чтобы каждый из них смог в любой момент получить помощь от Министерства в решении своих проблем.  
А как у вас дела?  
  
Как всегда, искренне ваш,   
Якоб Ковальски_


End file.
